


Reflection

by qwerty



Category: Wild Half
Genre: Drabble, Kaoru sees.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Sometimes, when Kaoru glimpses Ginsei's dim reflection in the window of a shop, he thinks it's a little like a memory of seeing himself, all faded greys and wavering reflections as he laps at a rippling pool. He's never done that, of course, nor is he Ginsei, but Kaoru is never surprised by the thought. Nothing about Ginsei can surprise him, not since the day he lost his sight and opened his eyes to see Ginsei's silver eyes staring from his shocked face in the mirror, and the slow and careful way Ginsei walks away. Kaoru is blind, not stupid.


End file.
